1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a cabinet body, with an open front that can be closed sequentially by a counter cabinet door and a lockable cabinet door with a lock device, wherein the counter cabinet door can be secured on the cabinet body at the top and the bottom using a two-armed locking lever, and the lockable cabinet door can be secured on the cabinet body with a rod closure, wherein the lockable cabinet door partially overlaps the counter cabinet door in the locking area.
2. Description of Related Art
When closing the front of switchgear cabinets of this type, first the counter cabinet door is secured on the cabinet body by means of the locking levers, and is then completely locked with the lockable cabinet door. During opening, first the lockable cabinet door is opened and then the counter cabinet door is unlocked. Depending on the design of the locking levers, these project past the free vertical edge of the counter cabinet door with the locking arms or the actuating arms, which represents a danger point. Moreover, often the actuating arms are difficult to grasp, and locking or unlocking of the counter cabinet door can be performed only with difficulty.
It is one object of this invention to avoid the danger points represented by the locking levers of a switchgear cabinet of the type previously mentioned, and to make the locking and unlocking process of the counter cabinet door easier.
In accordance with this invention, this object is attained because the counter cabinet door is triple beveled in the locking area and forms a groove-like receiver open toward the outside, and the locking levers are made laterally reversed and are rotatably seated and spring-mounted on the inside of the beveled section of the receiver facing the cabinet interior which is aligned parallel in relation to the plane of the counter cabinet door. Buffer elements are attached, which are open toward the outside and project in a U-shape at the top and the bottom in the locking area, into which the beveled sections of the counter cabinet door can be inserted. In a closing position the locking levers extend with their closing arms behind the buffer elements and are limited in their locking motion by buffers in such a way that their actuating arms do no come into the area of mounting rails attached to the inside of the counter cabinet door. In an opening position the closing arms of the locking levers are turned out of the area of the buffer elements, and the actuating arms are limited in their unlocking movement by buffers so that they do not project from the beveled end section of the receiver extending vertically with respect to the counter cabinet door.
With this design it is assuredly prevented that, both in the opening position of the locking levers and in the closing position of the locking levers, no parts of these can project from the free vertical edge of the counter cabinet door. Because of the displacement of the locking levers in the direction toward the cabinet interior, the counter cabinet door itself does not hinder the grasping of the actuating arms of the locking levers, and their actuation is thus considerably eased. The counter cabinet door is pulled tightly against the cabinet body by the resilience of its seating. The buffer elements are attached to the cabinet body so that in the closing position of the counter cabinet door they receive the bevels of the receiver and therefore define its closing position.
So that the locking levers extend resiliently behind the buffer elements and in this way dependably secure the counter cabinet door on the cabinet body, in accordance with one embodiment the closing arms of the locking levers end in locking projections, which are displaced toward the cabinet interior by the amount of the wall thickness of the U-shaped buffer elements with respect to the inside of the beveled section of the receiver extending parallel with the counter cabinet door.
For the use of uniform buffer bodies for the lower and the upper locking lever of the counter cabinet door, the two buffer elements are identically embodied and have two buffers on the outside facing the cabinet interior, of which the buffer, respectively facing the mounting rail, works together with the associated locking lever.
In one embodiment for attaching the buffer elements to the cabinet body the open front of the cabinet body is bordered by frame legs of a rack, and the U-shaped buffer elements have fastening legs, by means of which they are fastened on the facing profiled sides of the horizontally extending frame legs. To ease alignment and positioning of the buffer, fastening system rows with uniformly spaced bores and rectangular holes are cut into the profiled sides of the frame legs. The fastening legs have positioning projections which can be inserted into the openings of the fastening system rows, and fastening bores which can be aligned openings of the fastening systems rows.
Grasping and manipulating the actuating arms is made easier in accordance with one embodiment because the actuating arms are displaced via transition sections toward the cabinet interior in relation to the inside of the beveled section of the receiver, extending parallel with the counter cabinet door. The opening position of the locking levers is defined because the actuating arms have beveled buffer flanges in the area of their displaced ends.
In another embodiment a beveled edge of the lockable cabinet door can be inserted into the receiver of the counter cabinet door. The rod closure attached to the inside of the lockable cabinet door is received in the receiver of the counter cabinet door. The rod closure of the lockable cabinet door is covered toward the cabinet interior, and the sealing of the locking area between the counter cabinet door and the lockable cabinet door is displaced into the receiver of the counter cabinet door.